123rd Hunger Games SYOT: When History Repeats Itself (CLOSED)
by Rippo100
Summary: Abegail Barns has always loved having power. But even after she's named Head Gamemaker, she's still not satisfied. She hatches a plan and uses the 123rd Annual Hunger Games as a distraction for the nation. Rated T for The Hunger Games concept. SYOT CLOSED.
1. Tribute Form

**I'm back! For those of you who followed my last SYOT, you'd know it has been a very long time, but I've been busy with school and I also have another story on another account that I'm running so... Let's get into it! An introduction will be posted by next Friday.**

**Just to clarify, this story DOES NOT take place in the same 'universe' as my last SYOT. For those of you who read it, that would make sense. **

**Rules:**

**1) **Two Tributes per person.

**2) **You must fill out the form FULLY and in detail. I will not except Mary Sues or Gary Stus, i.e: Nobody's perfect.

**3) **All Tributes **_must _**be submitted by PM or they will be ignored.

**4) **Please don't submit a character that you have already submitted to another story, as it causes unnecessary trouble.

**Form (also on my profile):**

_**General:**_

**Name**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**District (3, in order of preference):**

**Physical Appearance (Height, Weight, Hair etc.):**

**Personality:**

**Strengths (max. 3):**

**Weaknesses (max. 3):**

**Family:**

**Open To Romance?:**

**Background/History (Detailed, doesn't have to be long):**

_**The Capitol:**_

**Reaped/Volunteered:**

**Reaction/Why?:**

**Chariot Outfit:**

**Interview Outfit:**

**Interview Strategy:**

**Training Strategy:**

**Which Stations Do They Visit:**

**Training Score (In your opinion. May be edited later depending):**

**Weapon Of Choice (If Any):**

**Allies?:**

_**The Games:**_

**Where do they go when the gong sounds?:**

**Does your Tribute die in the Bloodbath?:**

**If they get anything, what do they get? (May be edited later, depending):**

**Strategy:**

**What would they be like in the Games, i.e: Would they kill?:**

**Are they likely to get many sponsor gifts?:**

**Anything you want to mention?:**


	2. Tribute List

**SYOT Tributes**

**Thanks To Everyone Who Submitted!**

**District One:**

Male: Shemar Naston (_CoffeeQueenDemigod_)

Female: Ivy Blair Simpleton (_neverland-believer_)

**District Two:**

Male: Trajan Dauphlin (_Infamouskal420_)

Female: Indie Rhett (_Emberwind8_)

**District Three:**

Male: Aneli Schlass (_Stop-IBegYou_)

Female: Magma Blitz (_Christine Mulheim_)

**District Four:**

Male: Cray Stone (_Ripple237_)

Female: Ryme Mace (_IndigoStarling_)

**District Five:**

Male: Lucius Mardeux (_hollowman96_)

Female: North Dakota (_A random surprise_)

**District Six:**

Male: Trenton ''Trent'' Kensy (_Infamouskal420_)

Female: Sinead Avior (_CoffeeQueenDemigod_)

**District Seven:**

Male: Garett Coven (_Rippo100, __i.e: me_)

Female: Adelaide O'Connor (_theplurplefactory_)

**District Eight:**

Male: Reserved by _LokiThisIsMadness_

Female: Willoden 'Lody' Faranex (_Starry Infinities_)

**District Nine:**

Male: Heth Ingrad (_White Weasel_)

Female: Elysia Raeden (_Starry Infinities_)

**District Ten:**

Male: Alvis 'Al' Cowan (_StarcrossedLoversOfDistrict2_)

Female: Mina Fey (_White Weasel_)

**District Eleven:**

Male: Travis Blackwell (Ripple237)

Female: Lyssa Conhaven (_kylegrav_)

**District Twelve:**

Male: Jamie (_DaughterofApollo7_)

Female: Bree Thistle (_CherryRedPanda_)


	3. Introduction

**So here's an introduction to the story. There are still a lot of spaces left, so feel free to submit and review if you have the time:)**

**Abigail Barns, Head Gamemaker's POV:**

Abigail strut through the long hallway towards the President's office. A thin man with dark-blue hair shuffled past and Abigail scowled at him.

She arrived in front of the President's office and rapped on the large wooden door three times.

"Come in."

Abigail opened the doors and shut them as gently as she could. She strode to the chair in front of the President's desk and sat down.

President Midnight surveyed Abigail for a moment, playing with a strand of her dark blue hair. Abigail despised the President. She was a fool. She had recently passed a law that called for every Capitol citizen to dye their hair dark-blue in President Midnight's honour.

"Abigail Barns, is it?" President Midnight asked, her voice crisp and clear.

"Yes, ma'am." Abigail replied politely.

"I was told you were the best we could find on such short notice," President Midnight said, standing up from her desk and moving to the drinks cabinet in the corner of the room, 'It's quite a shame about what happened to poor, old Gregory Watts, isn't it?'

Abigail nodded, 'It certainly is, ma'am.'

Midnight laughed, 'Ma'am is so formal, my dear Abigail! Call me Luna.'

_Luna? Luna Midnight? Of course. _

"Let's get down to things," Midnight said, sitting back down at the desk, a glass of blue liquid in hand, 'How is the arena coming along?'

"It's coming along well," Abigail replied, reaching into her satchel and pulling out her hologram device, 'We're working on the mutts.'

Abigail tapped a few buttons and a 3D hologram of the arena came up. Midnight observed the hologram carefully and grunted a few times.

"Walk me through the idea."

Abigail sat forward in her seat, 'Each part of the Arena is divided into a different ancient civilisation.'

Midnight nodded and Abigail pointed to a round, crumbling building.

"This, for example, is the Circus Maximus from the Ancient Roman times. And this," Abigail pointed to a collection of large sky-scrapers, 'This is the ancient city once known as New York.'

Midnight nodded, 'I like it. And the mutts?'

"They're still in progress, like I said," Abigail replied, 'But we have an idea of what we want.'

Midnight nodded and Abigail packed her hologram device back into her satchel.

"I like it, Ms. Barns," Midnight said, 'I really do.'

"Thank you, ma'am." Abigail replied.

Midnight waved a hand dismissively and took a sip of her drink, 'I told you to call me Luna.'

Abigail stared at her President.

"Care for a drink?" Midnight asked, taking another long gulp.

Abigail stared at the wrinkled woman, disgusted.

"No, thank you. I should probably be leaving." Abigail said, standing up.

"You're loss." Midnight waved Abigail goodbye.

Abigail left the office and rolled her eyes.


	4. Introduction Part Two

**I'm glad you all enjoyed the introduction! I'll get the District One Reapings up within the next two weeks. However, it's been a while since I've updated and I didn't want to leave you guys with nothing, so here's another chapter.**

**It turned out longed than I expected hahaha.**

**This is a continuation of the last chapter by the way.**

**I hope you all enjoy!:)**

**Abigail Barns, Head Gamemaker's POV:**

Abigail closed the President's office door behind her and nodded curtly at the secretary. She strolled down the hallway and down two flights of stairs. She arrived outside the office that she shared with the Deputy Head Gamemaker, Salizar Barns, who also happened to be her twin brother, and stopped abruptly when she heard voices inside.

"I don't _care _what it takes!" Abigail heard Salizar screech in his hoarse, scratchy voice, 'I want her gone!'

"It's not that easy, sir." A deep voice replied calmly.

Abigail heard something smash and she restrained herself from entering the office.

"She's the worst President we've had since Snow!" Salizar continued, 'She's nothing but an alcoholic. She manipulated the people of the Capitol into voting for her.'

Abigail frowned slightly. She knew that Salizar hated the President, which was the only thing that they had in common, but she didn't know that he despised her this much.

"I'd be careful about throwing around accusations like that if I were you, sir." The deep voice replied.

Abigail recognised his voice from somewhere, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Is that a threat?" Salizar hissed.

"No," The deep voice replied, 'It's a warning.'

Abigail heard footsteps approach the door and she dived behind the nearest corner. The door opened and Abigail spotted last year's Victor, Tony Frost of District One, leaving the office and walking in the opposite direction.

Abigail entered the office and frowned at Salizar, who was literally tearing the hair out of his head.

As a result of the new law passed by President Midnight, they both shared the same dark-blue hair colour. However, that's where the similarities between the siblings ended.

Abigail's eyes were a light grey and her nose was small and pointed at the end. She had flawless, pale skin and thin, colourless lips. She had an hourglass figure and her hair was cut in a man's style. Abigail was stall, standing at 6'1.

Salizar's eyes were a dark green and his nose was large and red. His skin was blemished and various veins could be seen on his cheeks due to his years of drinking. He was slightly overweight and his hair was thinning. Salizar was very stout, barely reaching 5'4.

It would be an under-statement to say that Abigail got the good-looks in the family.

The two hated each-other. Salizar was always jealous of Abigail because she beat him in everything.

Abigail graduated top of her class; Salizar came second.

Abigail married first; Salizar second.

Abigail got promoted to Head Gamemaker; Salizar got promoted to Deputy Head Gamemaker.

"Something bothering you?" Abigail asked, taking a seat at her desk.

"What's it to you?" Salizar snarled.

Abigail shrugged, 'I was just curious.'

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know." Salizar countered.

Abigail smirked, 'Actually, it was you who killed the cat. Remember? When we were nine and you thought that cats had nine lives so you pushed Tails under a car?'

Salizar grimaced and opened his mouth to say something, but he closed it and took a sip of his drink.

"Midnight likes the Arena." Abigail informed him.

"Of course she did," Salizar croaked, 'I came up with the idea.'

Abigail shrugged, 'Actually, you came up with the idea of it being an Ancient Roman civilization re-creation. I suggested including multiple ancient civilizations.'

Salizar narrowed his eyes at her and sat down opposite her.

"We need to work on the mutts." Salizar said.

"I have a few ideas." Abigail said, removing a sketch-pad from her drawer.

Most Gamemakers used holograms to design mutts, but Abigail preferred sketching them. She was old-fashioned like that.

"How about we have a different mutt for every section of the Arena?" Abigail suggested, flicking through the pages in her sketch-pad until she found the right sketches.

Abigail handed Salizar the sketch-pad and he looked through them.

"A Roman gladiator for Ancient Rome," Abigail explained further, 'Giant rodents for New York. Things like that.'

Salizar nodded, 'They're good.'

Despite the pair hating each-other, they gave credit to each-other when it was due.

"I came up with another ancient civilization we could add." Salizar announced.

Abigail nodded and took the sketch-pad from him.

"The underwater city of Atlantis." Salizar said.

Abigail raised her eyebrows and tapped her chin, 'It's a good idea... but it has flaws.'

Salizar frowned, 'Care to explain?'

"Well," Abigail began, sitting forward in her seat, 'The only Tributes that would be able to reach Atlantis would be District Four, and even then, they wouldn't be able to hold their breath for that long.'

Salizar jumped up, 'I'm way ahead of you.'

Salizar rummaged through his drawers and pulled out some blue-prints. He laid them in front of Abigail and smiled.

"It's in development. It's a small breathing device that fits around the nose and mouth, like an oxygen mask, which provides Tributes with oxygen so that they can stay underwater for longer." Salizar explained.

"It's... perfect." Abigail admitted, 'But we'd still have to teach Tributes to swim.'

Salizar frowned, 'How about we add another few days of training devoted entirely to teaching the Tributes to swim?'

Abigail nodded, 'Perfect. I'll see if I can get permission from the President to extend the training.'

Abigail stood up and started for the door. Salizar returned to his desk and Abigail stopped at the doorway.

"Hey, Salizar?" She called over her shoulders.

Salizar looked up.

Abigail smiled, 'Nice job.'


	5. District One Reapings

**Thanks to neverland-believer and CoffeeQueenDemigod for submitting Shemar and Ivy respectively.**

**District One Reapings:**

**Shemar Naston, District One Male:**

Shemar sat back in his armchair in front of the fire and sighed. His muscles ached from training, and his eyelids grew heavy. Peace and quiet was a rarity that Shemar welcomed whenever possible. Shemar closed his eyes and sunk into the chair.

"Mom!" A girl shouted, followed by the front door slamming.

Shemar's eyes snapped open and he dug his fingernails into the arms of the chair. He took a deep breath and stood up.

Shemar exited the upstairs-lounge and leaned over the stair's banisters. His younger sister, Honora, stood in the centre of the grand hall with two of her friends. She still had her work-clothes on her.

Shemar descended the stairs and cleared his throat. Honora turned her head and smiled at him. She ran over and threw her arms around him. He hugged her back and inhaled. She always smelt of freshly-baked cakes after her shift at the bakery.

"Where's Mom?" Honora asked, letting go of Shemar.

Shemar shrugged, 'I don't know. Nicoli is in his study, though.'

"I wish you'd stop calling Dad by his first name..." Honora muttered.

Shemar smirked and walked past Honora to the kitchen, 'You better get ready. Nicoli's leaving for the Reapings in fifteen minutes.'

Honora cursed under her breath and turned to her friends, 'Wait here. I'm going to run upstairs and get changed.'

Her friends nodded and Honora clambered up the stairs.

Shemar took a bite out of an apple and looked at himself in the mirror. His muscles bulged through his snow-white shirt. Shemar was considered very strong for his age. Sure, he wasn't the strongest or the most talented boy in the Academy, but he was clever and very independent.

Shemar glanced over at Honora's friends and narrowed his eyes at them. He could never understand why Honora surrounded herself with so many people. Eventually, she'd become dependent on them.

Shemar had learnt that if your only friend is yourself, you'll get further in life. Therefore, he has absolutely no friends and barely has a relationship with his family, apart from Honora.

"Who do you think will volunteer this year?" Honora's friend, Tony, asked.

"I hope it's that cute guy, Bill, from the Academy! He _so_ likes me." Honora's other friend, Stacy, squealed.

Shemar rolled his eyes. He found life in his District very boring.

"I reckon I could win." Tony boasted.

Shemar sighed and stepped in front of them, 'I reckon you can't. You're too cocky and you have no upper-body strength.'

Tony's face fell and he looked at his stick-thin arms.

"What's _your _problem?" Stacy asked, narrowing her eyes.

"My problem is that I have to listen to your stupid conversation," Shemar spat before pushing past Tony and Stacy and opening the front door, 'Oh, and Bill definitely doesn't like you. You look like a horse.'

Shemar slammed the door and headed towards the town square. He took it upon himself to be very straight-forward and blunt. It wasn't a morality thing, it just amused him.

**Ivy Blair Simpleton, District One Female:**

Ivy came to a stop outside of her house and put her hands on top of her head as she took deep breaths. She'd just spent the last few hours jogging around the District. Her usually-wavy blonde hair was wind-swept and her cute, button nose was roaring red.

Ivy climbed the concrete steps to her front door and entered her house. Once inside, she slowly crept up the stairs so that her parents didn't notice her. They always made a big deal out of Reaping Day.

Ivy successfully made it to her room and jumped into the shower. Once out, she threw on a blood-red dress and braided her hair. She coated her lips in red lipstick as a finishing touch.

Ivy climbed down the stairs and groaned when she noticed her parents staring at her. She approached them slowly and they forced her into a group hug.

"Mom... Dad..." Ivy mumbled.

They ignored her and continued hugging her.

"Let go!" She shouted.

Ivy's parents let go of her and stared at her in shock. She gave them an apologetic look before turning around and leaving the house.

"I'll see you at the town square!" Ivy called over her shoulders.

Ivy climbed down the steps and began running towards the town square. She spotted her younger sister, Vivian, halfway down the road. She over-heard Vivian's conversation with her friend as she jogged past.

"I bet that cow won't volunteer. Sure, she was picked by the Academy, but I can tell she won't. And when she doesn't, I will!" Vivian boasted to her friend.

Ivy rolled her eyes and 'accidentally' elbowed Vivian as she jogged by her. Ever since Ivy could remember, Vivian was an attention-seeker. She would do anything to get attention.

About five minutes later, Ivy arrived at the town square and signed in. She took her place in the sixteen year-old girl's section and waited patiently for the Escort to begin.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to the District One Reapings for the 123rd Annual Hunger Games!"

The crowd cheered and everyone threw their hands in the air. The Escort hushed everyone and walked over to the first box.

"Ladies first! May the odds be ever in your favor!"

The Escort dipped her hand into the box and withdrew a small paper slip. She opened it up and strolled back to her microphone.

"Quinn Stallone!"

Ivy glanced at the girl who was meant to volunteer, but she kept her eyes fixated on the floor. Vivian was right. But Ivy couldn't let Vivian volunteer, she's too head-strong.

"I volunteer!" Ivy screamed as Vivian was about to open her mouth.

**Shemar Naston, District One Male:**

Shemar watched as a girl he didn't recognize climbed the steps to the stage and stood beside the Escort.

"What's your name, dear?" The Escort asked.

"Ivy Simpleton." The girl replied calmly.

"Congratulations," The Escort smiled, 'And now the gentlemen!'

The Escort walked over to the other ball and hastily picked a piece of paper out. She opened up the slip and returned to her microphone. She opened her mouth to announce the name, but Shemar was one step ahead of her.

"I volunteer!" Shemar screamed.

Everyone turned to face him and the Escort motioned for him to come up on the stage. Shemar did so and he took his place next to her.

"Name?" She asked.

"Shemar Naston."

Shemar heard a girl's scream and he spotted Honora wailing. Shemar ignored her and shook hands with his District partner before being lead into the Justice Building.

**I'm so sorry for the huge delay on this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed! Please leave a review if you have the time:)**


	6. District Two Reapings

**So sorry for the huge delay guys! I'm not abandoning this story, as one rude reviewer thought, so I hope you all enjoy!:)**

**Big thanks to Infamouskal420 for submitting Trajan Dauphlin, and Emberwind8 for submitting Indie Rhett.**

**District Two Reapings:**

**Trajan Dauphlin's POV:**

"Trajan! Get your nose out of that book and get ready for the Reaping."

Trajan sighed, 'Just a moment, mother.'

"You said 'just a moment' over an hour ago," Maura Dauphlin entered her son's bedroom, 'This place is a mess... Trajan, look at me!'

Trajan slammed 'The Philosopher's Journal 1998' closed and looked up at his mother.

"I do wish you'd stop reading that rubbish, dear," Maura placed a hand on Trajan's foot, 'You know what could happen if you get caught with that. Those kind of books are illegal for a reason. They're lies; made up by a bored man or woman to entertain people.'

"They're not lies! They tell us what life was like before Panem-"

"Unorganized; Uncivilized; And Dirty," Maura stood up and opened Trajan's wardrobe, taking his Reaping clothes out, 'That's what life was like before Panem.'

"But Ionia said-"

"Ionia is a fool, Trajan!" Maura snapped, 'I've introduced you to so many nice girls, remember Phoenix? She was beautiful-'

"And awfully boring," Trajan snapped back, 'All she wanted to talk about were the Games and how they changed her life.'

"But she was pleasant... and wealthy," Maura lay the clothes on the arm-chair opposite Trajan, 'What's so special about Ionia anyway? Her family are _bakers_.'

"So? She's kind and intelligent and not at all boring. There's more to life than social status, mother." Trajan's face turned slightly red.

Maura sighed, 'Yes, of course my dear. You know I only do these things because I love you."

Trajan grunted a reply and Maura bent over and planted a kiss on his forehead before leaving the room.

Trajan stood up and got changed into his Reaping outfit; a simple white shirt and black, skinny trousers. He combed his short, brown hair to the side and admired himself in the mirror. His muscles pressed against the cloth of the shirt, making him look three years older than he actually was. He frowned slightly at the sight of his crooked nose. He'd damaged it in training.

Trajan was signed up for training at the age of six. He excelled and was immediately moved up to the senior class. Unfortunately, he was so good that he got chosen this year, by the Academy, to volunteer. To anyone else, that would be great news, but Trajan wasn't sure what his stance was on the Games. Ionia had given him a book entitled 'You and Your Human Rights', and it pretty much said that anything like the Hunger Games was a violation of our basic rights. However, he was from District Two. Everyone here pretty much worshipped the Games.

Also, there was the small fact that he was engaged. To Ionia, of course. Well... he hadn't exactly proposed yet, but he planned to do so when they were both 19 and couldn't be reaped into the Games anymore. Trajan lifted the silver chain from his desk. The ring Trajan bought for Ionia hung from it. He clasped it around his neck and left the room.

**An hour later...**

Trajan arrived at the square just as Ionia signed in. He jogged up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey." He whispered into her ear.

"Don't act all sweet with me," Ionia snapped, squirming her way out of Trajan's grip, 'Why didn't you tell me you were chosen to volunteer?'

Trajan rubbed his temples, 'I didn't want to worry you.'

Ionia sighed, 'Right... Sorry.'

Ionia wrapped her arms around Trajan's neck so tight that his eyes bulged. Eventually, she let go.

"Do whatever you need to do to get home, Tray." Ionia whispered in his ear before kissing him on the cheek and taking her place in her assigned area.

Trajan stared after her. He gripped the ring around his neck tightly and kissed it before signing in and taking his place in the 18 year old male section.

**Indie Rhett's POV:**

Indie slammed the front door behind her and headed towards the square. On her way there, she passed a group of girls her age squealing about the latest Victor and how hot he is.

_Immature low-lives._

Indie continued down the road and turned right into an alley. She always took this shortcut on Reaping day, she couldn't handle some people. Unfortunately, taking this shortcut meant there was the risk of-

"Hey baby."

Indie stopped in her tracks and let out an annoyed grunt. She turned around to see a boy around her age, 18, strolling towards her.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" the boy asked.

"To the Reaping, you moron."

He laughed, 'Feisty, are we? Mmm, I love feisty girls. They're always great in bed.'

The boy took a step forward and reached out towards Indie, running his hand through her wavy, jet-black hair.

"Your eyes are beautiful... like emeralds."

"Emeralds are green, genius. My eyes are blue. Are you color-blind?" Indie shot back.

His smile faded, 'No... I can see the colour red for sure, and I think you're on your reds right now.'

Indie flared her nostrils and balled her fists. She grabbed the boy's hand, which was still in her hair, and bent it upward. The boy's arm made a sickening crack and he howled. Indie kneed the boy in the ribs and he doubled-over. Just as he was falling to the ground, Indie drove upward with her knee, which collided with his jaw. The boy's eyes rolled back in his head and he slumped to the floor.

Indie bent down, checked his pulse and cursed, 'You're lucky I'm letting you live, swine.'

Indie stood back up and jogged down the alley. Eventually, she emerged out into the square. She glared at all of the people around her as she walked towards the sign-in desk.

She gave her name and offered her finger. The Peacekeeper pricked Indie's finger. Indie stuck it in her mouth to stop the bleeding. She arrived at the eighteen year-old female section just as the Capitol Anthem began playing.

As the Anthem drew to a close, a portly man with green skin sauntered onto the stage.

_Great, another freak this year._

"Welcome, one and all to the District Two Reapings for the 123rd annual Hunger Games!" The man announced.

Everyone, except for Indie, cheered and whooped and stuck their fists in the air. Indie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Ladies first." The man made his way over to the container on his left and drew a piece of paper before returning to the microphone.

"Indie Rhett!"

Indie looked up, slightly shocked. She waited a moment, and after no-one volunteered, she made her way onto the stage. She wasn't surprised in the slightest that no-one volunteered for her.

**Trajan Dauphlin's POV:**

Trajan was surprised that no girl had volunteered. He shook it off as the escort drew a piece of paper from the container on his right and returned to the microphone.

"Crew Odai-"

"I volunteer!" Trajan shouted proudly.

The crowd parted for him and he strolled confidently to the stage. He caught Ionia's eye on his way up. She blew him a kiss and smiled sadly. He blew her a kiss back and smiled just as sadly.

"Let's hear it for this year's District Two tributes, Indie Rhett and Trajan Dauphlin!"

**I hope you all enjoyed! Again, sorry for the huge delay! I'm hoping to get back into a normal writing routine soon:)**


	7. District Three Reapings

**District Three Reapings:**

**Aneli Schlass, D3 Male's POV:**

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

_Four._

_Five._

Five girls wearing tattered, blue dresses.

_One. _

_Two._

_Three._

Three boys wearing dusty, torn suits.

Reapings always brought out the worst in people.

Aneli watched from his tall, oak tree as the crowds of people passed beneath him towards the town square, where the Reapings were held.

Aneli had finished getting ready over an hour ago, unlike his twin sister, who was still trying to find her hair straightener as he was leaving. A hair straightener may have been considered a delicacy to the majority of District Three, but to Aneli's family, it was just another item.

Aneli's family weren't filthy rich, nor were they dirt poor; they were just in-between. His family always followed the rules and respected Peacekeepers. They didn't need the trouble.

Nothing exciting ever happened to Aneli. He was born on a Tuesday; the most boring of all days. That wasn't to say Aneli's life was boring. Aneli lead a good life; he had tons of friends, he got good grades, he had a loving family. He was lucky, but he often wished that something exciting would happen.

"Aneli!"

Aneli looked down to see his twin sister yelling up at him.

"Get down!" She screeched, 'If mom catches you up there, you're dead!'

Sighing, Aneli began to climb down. When he reached the bottom, he noticed that Bretenna's hair was a mass of curls.

"I take it you didn't find your hair straightener?" Aneli smirked.

Bretenna shot him a death glare before turning on her heels and walking away from him, her curls bouncing as she did so. The only way you could tell Bretenna and Aneli were even related was the colour of their eyes; deep, dark-brown. Bretenna had long, curly brown hair. Aneli had short, neat blond hair. Bretenna was tall and slim, Aneli was 5'7 and averagely built.

Aneli had lost sight of Bretenna in the crowd, but he found her again when he arrived at the sign-up desk. She was standing in front of the desk, her arms tucked tightly under her armpits.

"I said: 'Give me your finger, _now_'!" The Peacekeeper at the sing-in desk looked agitated.

_Oh no._

Aneli rushed towards his sister, but he couldn't get passed the mass of people. People were starting to stare as two, large Peacekeepers took Bretenna by the shoulders and attempted to shove her towards the sign-up desk.

Bretenna hated blood. _Hated it_. Ever since she was a little girl, she'd faint at the slightest sight of it.

Bretenna howled and elbowed one of the Peacekeepers in the stomach. The Peacekeeper growled and shoved her to the floor, removing his gun from his belt and aiming it at Bretenna's head.

"NO!" Aneli rushed forward.

The other Peacekeeper stepped in front of Aneli and struck him across the face with the end of his gun. Everything went blurry as Aneli hit the floor. He heard the muffled sound of a gunshot, followed by screams and specks of blood.

**Magma Blitz, D3 Female's POV:**

"_Help! Help!"_

_The flames begin to close in around her. _

"_Help!"_

_Pain. Shooting through her arms and her legs and her face. _

"_Help!" _

Magma jolted awake and sat up in her bed. The right side of her face began burning and she roared with pain. Her bedroom door burst open and a tall, pale woman flew in.

"Mother! No! Please, I'm sorry!" Magma pleaded.

"I am not your mother! _You _are not my daughter!"

Char Blitz raised her hand and slapped Magma across the right side of her face. Pain shot through Magma's entire body and she screamed.

"Shhhh!" Char hissed, taking Magma by the collar of her night-gown and dragging her over to the barrel of water in the corner of the room.

Magma attempted to scream, but all that came out was a muffled gagging sound. She was hauled to her feet and plunged into the barrel, face-first. After twenty seconds, Char pulled her out and threw her to the floor. Char stood above her daughter, a look of disgust on her face.

"I wish you'd died in that fire." Char spat before turning and slamming the door shut on her way out.

Magma curled into a ball on the floor and began sobbing. She lay there for a few hours before getting up and crossing the room to the cracked mirror. Magma cringed at the right side of her face. Burnt. Scared. Pink. Raw.

Magma was in an electrical fire at the age of seven, resulting in her disfigurement. Before her accident, she had it all; friends, money, family. Afterwards, everyone shunned her and her father ran away, embarrassed by Magma.

Magma strapped on her self-made mask, which covered the right side of her face. At least she was able to cover up her hideous scars. Magma bent down and removed a towel from the bottom drawer of her... well, you couldn't really call it a chest of drawers... it was more like a 'broken, rotting, smelly box' of drawers. Magma dried her hair and tried to stifle her sobs.

Out of the corner of her eye, Magma spotted the Reaping dress her mother had made for her. It was orange. The colour of flames. Magma's mother was an awful woman.

After barely a second of deliberation, Magma decided to where a simple pair of torn jeans and a white t-shirt instead of the brightly-coloured monstrosity.

"Magma!" Char's voice came from downstairs, 'Leave for the Reapings this instant or I will come up there and-'

Magma droned out the sound of her mother's voice with a song.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow A bed of grass, a soft green pillow Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when you awake, the sun will rise._

This song made Magma's insides twist with anger and sorrow, but it was the only one she knew. She'd heard it from a previous Hunger Games that was playing on repeat on the television... before her accident of course, before she was locked in her room every day except for the Reapings.

With a deep sigh and the familiar frown on her face, Magma left her box-sized room and crept downstairs.

**Aneli Schlass, D3 Male's POV:**

Aneli stood perfectly still in the 14 year old male section. His eyes were red and puffy. He wanted to cry but no more tears would come out. He'd given up trying to convince himself that what he saw hadn't actually happened and he was imagining things. He tried thinking that this was just one long, vivid nightmare.

But it wasn't.

This was real.

Bretenna was dead. Shot in the head. Gone... just like that.

Aneli didn't even hear the anthem playing, nor did he hear the Escort introduce herself. He was too caught up in his head.

He only snapped back to reality when he realised everyone was looking at him. Perplexed, his eyes fixed upon the Escort on the stage, who was looking directly at him.

Only then, when it was all spelled out for him, did it finally click. He'd been reaped.

His legs started walking to the stage without him telling them to.

How could he be reaped? It was nearly impossible. It _was _impossible.

'_Aneli Schlass_' was only written on two pieces of paper in that Reaping box. He was only 14. He hadn't applied for any tesserae.

Something wasn't right.

**Magma Blitz, D3 Female's POV:**

Magma cocked her head slightly as she watched the young boy arrive onstage beside the Escort. The Escort barely glanced at him before trudging to the girl's reaping box, which was in the shape of a skyscraper.

The Escort shoved her hand inside the skyscraper and removed a name.

Everyone was staring at Magma. At her face. At her mask.

Magma clenched her teeth and balled her hands into fists. She constantly wished upon every star in the sky every night that people would stop staring at her, but they never did. They thought she was a monster.

"Joanne Walton!"

Then, her body shaking with bottled up anger, Magma made a split-second decision.

"I volunteer!" She screeched.

No-body turned to stare at her. They already were, but some of their faces contorted into evil smirks as they realised that she'd be gone. Dead in a matter of weeks.

But she wasn't going to die, she was going to win and prove everyone wrong.

She was going to put everyone in their places.

Once and for all.

**I hope you all enjoyed! I didn't mean for this chapter to be so sad:P**

**Thanks to _Stop-IBegYou _and _Christine Mulheim _for submitting Aneli and Magma respectively! I really loved writing these characters:)**

**Please leave a review (if you have the time!) and tell me what you think of these Tributes:) **


End file.
